Rise of the Tenkai Mummy
'''Rise of the Tenkai Mummy '''is a fanfiction story written by Joshuajacobson95 on the portal tenkai-knights.wikia.com. It was published on October 26, 2014. Overview The Tenkai Knights have new Corrupted enemies. Yet, they met a new corrupted member who appeared to be some kind of mummy and he's got new corrupted beasts and this time things are not going to be easy for the tenkai knights. Story Chapter 1: The Pharaoh's mission and the battle begins Normal POV: At Vilius's new fortress, Vatron and Vilius were talking about a new way for their next plan of action, but then Granox, Slyger and Rho were arguing with Scorpionus about his defeat by the new knight Beealia. “I can't believe you lost to someone like Beealia. I thought that you were tough, but then I guess that I was wrong. ” Granox said in disappointment, “Hey! It's not my fault that I was stung by that wimpy brat.” Scorpionus said in anger. Vatron was annoyed by the fighting, so then Vilius intervened the argument “ENOUGH! I JUST ABOUT HAD IT WITH THIS. WHY DO I EVEN REALY ON YOU? WHEN VATRON IS HELPING ME CREATE AN ARMY TO CONQUR BOTH WORLDS.” Vilius yelled. “Indeed! So I'm sending Pharoenix into the battlefield.” Vatron said as Pharoenix walked up to them. Meanwhile on Earth... Kiro's POV: Another day in benham city, the sun is shining, the grass is green, and it's a new day for my second day of school “Okay class, let's get started with history.” the teacher said as I walked into the class room and placed a piece of pumpkin pie my daddy made on her desk. When I sat down at my desk I found a note on my desk, I opened it and it said: Hello Kiro, I never got a chance to say hi to you when you came into the class room yesterday, and plus I'm sitting next to you. From, Roberto I turned to the boy sitting next to me and notice that he looked nervous, I don't know why but it looked like he was blushing. “Excuse me Kiro, is this your pie?” the teacher asked me, I smiled “Why yes, my dad made it so I can give it to you.” I said. The teacher took a bite of the piece of pie and smiled “My, this pie tastes so good, it sure brings back memories when I first had pumpkin pies on Thanksgiving and on Halloween.” the teacher said. At recess me and the guys were talking but then I notice Roberto playing basketball alone, I walked up to him and asked him if I can play, he nodded and we played as many others joined the fun. After school roberto kept on talking to me about art “Gee! you sure are obsessed over art?” I said, Roberto was silent for a moment. He did not understand what i said to him. “Huh?” Roberto said, “You heard me. All you talk about is art. That's just weird, I think you have problems, dude.” I said. Roberto had a hurt look on his face then I realize I hurt his feelings. “Look Roberto, I'm sorry I said that. How about this? I'm going to see my friends at the park and I can bring you with me. Is that okay?” I asked. Roberto nodded in agreement 'He may be weird, but he seems more interesting' I thought to myself as we walked to the park. Meanwhile at the park... Guren's POV: Me and the others were at the park waiting for kiro to arrive but it was a long time for her to get here. “I wonder where kiro is? It's been like, 30 minutes.” I said with concern. “Maybe she went to get a lime parfait.” Ceylan said, but everyone looked at him with a confused look on their faces. "Why would you think that? She's never even heard of a lime parfait before … I think?” Beni said. “I'm here, sorry I'm late.” Kiro said as she appeared with Roberto. Everyone stared in shock of this, they never expected this to happen. “Why did you bring Roberto here?” Ceylan asked with concern, “More importantly since when did this happen?” Toxsa shouted. Kiro stood there confused but then she looked at Roberto and she became shocked with a blush appeared on her face with embarrassment. “What? Me and roberto… Eww! As if I want to, never in a million years.” Kiro said as she turned her head away from Roberto. When Kiro said that, I noticed Roberto standing there with a hurt look on his face as if his feelings were hurt, like he was about to cry, and then everyone else saw this too, “Uh-oh… Kiro take it back, please?” Toxsa begged nervously. Roberto's eyes started to leak tears but still, Kiro said nothing. She just slowly turned her head to Roberto and she saw Roberto with a hurt look on his face. Then just when she was about to speak, our core bricks started to glow. “We're being summoned.” I said as we headed to Mr. White's shop. Kiro's POV: Me and the others were heading to Mr. White's shop until I turned back to Roberto and notice that his feelings were hurt still and I can't talk to him right now so I spoken a few words to him “Let's talk about this later okay, I don't have time right now. I'm sorry.” I said as I followed the others to Mr. White's shop. Meanwhile at Mr. Whites shop... Normal POV: When they got to Mr. White's shop, they saw Mr. White, Wakamei, Boreas and Aurora waiting for them to arrive. “What's up Mr. White?” Guren asks Mr. White. “There seems to be trouble on Quarton.” Mr. White said. Kiro walked into the shop. "Hey, sorry I'm late again.” Kiro said as they entered the portal and headed to Quarton. Meanwhile on Quarton... Normal POV: In the battlefield on Quarton, the Corekai were fighting against the Corrupted and things were getting worse when Pharoeinx appeared out of nowhere, qttacking the Corekai until all of a sudden the tenkai knights appeared. Beag notices that the Knights have arrived “Tenkai Knights, thank the Guardians you're here! The Corrupted are here, and much worse, they have a new member.” Beag said as he pointed at the figure. The Knights were shocked when they saw this figure “Mu … Mu … Mum Mum Mum Mum … MUMMY.” Valorn shouted. The Knights walked backwards away from the figure but then he spoke. "Greetings knights, I am Pharoenix, the morning and evening star, prepare to meet your doom.” Pharoenix said as he charged at the Knights. “Bring it on, Robo Tut.” Tributon said as he fired an arrow at Pharoenix. The Knights attacked Pharoenix with everything they had, but its not enough to take him down. “This bot has skill and speed, but not strategy.” Dromus said as he charged at Pharoenix with his sword. When Pharoenix and Dromus fought, pharoenix dodged his attacks, then Pharoenix makes his move. Meanwhile one of the purple Corekai solders was fighting against a corrupted beast until Beealia appeared. “Take that, you naughty kitty!" Beealia said as she taken down the beast, but the purple Corekai solder spoke in a feminine voice, "Thank you Beealia, now I owe you one.” the purple Corekai said. Back with the battle between Dromus and Pharoenix, they have been fighting with all of their strength, but Dromus was running low on Tenkai Energy and he realize that they can't keep up the fighting for long. “Guys, this goonbot is too strong, we have to retreat immediately.” Dromus shouted, Beag heard this and realized that Dromus was right. “Corekai, we must retreat, fall back. ” Beag shouted to the Corekai, until someone came out of nowhere and landed on the ground “Hold your positions, hold your positions.” the figure said in a feminine voice, Venetta looked at the figure and notice that this figure was a female, yet Benetta never seen this bot before; it was someone new. The Corekai cheered as the Corrupted retreated, Venetta turned to speak to the figure but then she vanished. But meanwhile on a cliff, the figure was watching the Corekai cheered for their victory but then she notice someone was with her. "So, why did you bring me here again?” the figure asked, the other figure spoke, “To help the Corekai defeat the Corrupted and make sure that the Knights succeed in defeating Vilius permanently.” the other figure said. “I hope so?” the figure said. Meanwhile on Earth... Normal POV: as guren and the others came through the portal guren and the others were talking about the new female on quarton, but kiro still had something to do. “guys I have to go do something see ya later.” kiro said as she left the shop. mr. white started to think that they should celebrate and have a BBQ somewhere. Wakamei started to think that it is a good idea so they think they should have it at the turtle diner. Everyone nodded as they started heading out. Chapter 2: Comfort and a BBQ party Kiro's POV: I kept on running looking for roberto so I can talk to him about our conversation but he was no where to be found. I looked in the park, benham tower, the playground, and the school, things were more difficult then I thought, until I thought of the one place I never looked the museum. I ran over to the museum and looked through every exhibit but then remember the one thing he liked … art. So I went to the art exhibit and saw lots of paintings and statues but then I finally saw roberto sitting on a chair looking at a painting it had a person on a bridge looking down at the water crying with tears of sadness and I notice that roberto was feeling the same thing. I looked at him and saw that he was crying, I felt guilty of hurting his feelings and leaving him at the park so I sat next to him. “roberto … are you ok?” I asked him but he said nothing “did I hurt your feelings?” I asked again to him but then he finally spoke “no im not okay, and yes my feelings are hurt.” roberto said as his tears rolled down his eyes, kiro notice that she caused roberto pain. she knew that she had to apologize to him so she took a deep breath and spoke “im sorry that I hurt your feelings and left you in the park, but we can just be friends.” kiro said, roberto's eyes widened when he heard this “friends?” roberto said as kiro nodded. Meanwhile at turtle diner Normal POV: at the turtle diner Mr. dalton started grilling some stake and hamburgers in the diner and notice that his wife walked into the kitchen “dear, there are customers outside and they like to be a part of this BBQ our daughter asked us to do.” Mrs. Dalton said, mr. dalton nodded as he continued grilling. Outside guren and everyone started to enjoy the BBQ even his dad started to enjoy it plus beni is starting to enjoy the BBQ party, until they saw kiro coming with roberto this got everyone nervous well except beni cause she got impressed by this. Mrs. dalton was really proud of her kids toxsa and wakamei for coming up with this BBQ idea, it is a big success. However they were unaware that someone is watching them. Chapter 3: New Corrupted beasts and the afternoon roboanimals Meanwhile on quarton in vilius's new fortress Normal POV: vilius was really mad including vatron “you fools are pathetic except you vatron, have been failing every mission I gave you.” vilius yelled, granox, rho, slyger, and scorpionus freaked out in fear “it seems that the plan is in need of new arrangements?” vilius said, vatron nodded “indeed it does.” vatron said. “looks like it will be volectro's turn to go into battle.” sirenius said as vatron nodded. “ooh so its my turn finally so guys what mission are you going to give me?” volectro asked, vilius became silent for the moment “i want you to go to earth and destroy the tenkai knights.” vilius said but sirenius interrupted “why can't you go to earth and do it yourself? … sorry.” sirenius said as she walked back. “you know vilius that may be a good idea but however we don't know what the effects of the portal will do to you.” vatron said as vilius nods in agreement. Pharoenix walked up to them and spoke “did you test it on the corrupted beasts cause I created fresh ones from the reassembly device 2.0 and I think you'll appreciate them.” pharoenix said as he pointed at his new creations. “behold my great creation graspionix.” pharoenix said, vilius looked at the creature and began to realize that he never tested the portal on corrupted beasts before. “hmm … never thought of this before. Very well, i'll test the portal on your pets pharoenix, if it works on them they might be able to find the knights and destroy them. In order to do that I need you to go with them and command these beasts.” vilius said as pharoenix nodded. Meanwhile on earth Normal POV: after the BBQ party, chooki, toxsa, ceylan, gen, and kiro were walking home thinking about the stranger that helped them “so any ideas of who that new female bot is?” ceylan asked, but everyone shook their heads “not a thing. Who ever this bot is she sure is strong.” gen said until they heard some insect sounds behind them. They turned around and saw a group of big robot bugs “ahhhh what the heck are those things?” kiro yelled, then they heard a familier voice “hello tenkai knights.” the voice said as they saw a person in a hood that looked Egyptian “who the heck are you?” ceylan said nervously “you don't remember me?” the figure said “give us a hint?” chooki asked. “your old friend pharoenix.” the person said as he started to laugh, his eyes began to show a unnatural purple glow. This scared everyone as they ran in fear “get them my pets.” pharoenix said as he pointed at the running group. Chooki, toxsa, kiro, gen and ceylan kept running as the new corrupted beasts chased them “looks like those goon bots got more tricks up their armor then we thought.” ceylan said while running “does this happen to you guys every time?” kiro asked as she was panicking “well yeah sorta but the only way is to send them back to quarton.” toxsa said “how do we do that?” kiro said “easy we just use the portal weapon.” toxsa replied “then use it.” kiro said, but toxsa shook his head “i can't cause I don't have it.” toxsa yelled, then chooki began to hit the corrupted alarm hoping that guren and beni would respond to them and get the portal weapon. Chapter 4: Beni and Aurora's conversation and a shocking new opponent beni's POV: when the BBQ ended guren walked me to my apartment but then I remembered what guardian aurora said to me, although she was worried but yet I feel like its time for me to tell her what happened to me. I stopped walking and looked at guren “guren I need to go to mr. whites shop please.” I said nervously, guren nodded as he walked me over to mr. whites shop. At mr. whites shop Normal POV: beni and guren walked into the shop and saw mr. white talking to guardian aurora “hey mr. white sorry for interrupting but beni asked me to bring her here for some reason?” guren said, beni walked up to guardian aurora and look up at her, she felt nervous as she looked at aurora 'stay calm beni your here to ask her to talk in private and explain what happened to you' beni thought to herself as she took a deep breath and spoke “guardian aurora can I talk to you privately please?” beni asked. “of course beni.” guardian aurora said as they walked into the portal room. Guren just notice that something is bothering beni and he did not know what it was but he knew that beni will be okay. Beni's POV: I closed the door from behind me and took a moment to think of what I was going to saw. There was a silence in the room from between me and guardian aurora, so I took a deep breath and spoke “guardian aurora I guess you were wondering what happened to me since I was gone for a year?” I said in disappointment “yes indeed. Is something wrong?” guardian aurora said worriedly but then I felt tears coming out of my eyes “well you see when you gave me and the others a mission I found a tower in the desert that looked like something from my dream when I was five, me and the others looked in every part of it but then we found some kind of secret room underground but then someone accidentally stepped on some kind of trigger … we were attacked by an army of corrupted solders and we fought with everything we got but we had to retreat to a tunnel that leads to the surface but a corrupted solder blasted the celling and all the rocks fell on top of us … but then kiche, magenta, … david, … and dean was buried under the rocks but the tunnel continued to collapsed, me and albedo kept running. then albedo charged at me then pushed me out of the cave and was about to attack me but then he … he … he … had his right side of his body crushed under a bolder. I tried to push the rock off of him … but I was low on tenkai energy then two corrupted solder dragged me away from him … while the dirt and rocks buried the rest of him yet I escaped from those two solders.” I said as I sniffled and began to cry heavily, as guardian aurora stared at me noticing the suffering that I went though but I continued talking “i ran for my life trying to survive on my own and I had no idea how long I would last out there but then dromus saved my life. He brought me to guardian eurus.” I said as I kept on talking for 30 minutes then I finaly finish talking. I looked up at guardian aurora as I felt more tears coming down my cheeks “there you happy now.” I said as I was about to run to the door but then guardian aurora stopped me “oh beni … i'm so sorry. I didn't realize that this mission caused you pain and suffering, however I would never hate you for what happened. We all care about you and we trust you, guren trusts you even to care for you and your still here.” aurora said to me as I turn to look at her. “beni wherever your friends are they are in a better place now and I forgive you.” guardian aurora said as I wipe the tears off my face, I felt much better now and more confident then ever “thank you guardian aurora, you have been very kind to me ever since we met years ago.” I said happily “no beni, thank you for telling me the truth. Your friends would be proud of you for helping the tenkai knights.” guardian aurora said. I walked out the portal room door and notice that guren had a terrified look on his face. yet I wondered why? “beni! I had a call from the guys, they said that they are being chased by corrupted beasts right now.” guren said as my eyes widened 'corrupted beasts here oh no.' I thought to myself as me and guren grabbed the portal weapon and began running out the door from mr. whites shop. Meanwhile somewhere else Normal POV: “man these bug bots just won't give up easily do they?” chooki said as they kept running from the graspionixs. “yeah your telling me. Whats taking beni and guren so long to find us?” kiro said. Meanwhile nearby Normal POV: beni and guren kept running as they got the portal weapon and kept on looking for the others “i wonder if kiro and the others are okay?” beni said nervously “don't worry, we'll find them.” guren said until they found kiro and the others running from a pack of graspionixs a new breed of corrupted beasts that they never seen before. “whoa! This is new.” guren said, then they jumped in the air and landed on their feet “sorry we're late.” beni said, pharoenix laughed “well well so the rest of the knights are here now. Graspionixs attack them.” pharoenix commanded, but beni already fired the portal weapon at the graspionixs. “looks like your pets need to be trained.” beni said, but pharoenix laughed again “that maybe but don't think its over yet besides you got more then just my pets you have to deal with.” pharoenix said as jumped in the air and vanished. This got everyone worried “I think this goon bot is right? We got more than just them we have to deal with.” chooki said as he showed them his core brick glowing Guren notices that they were being summoned. Meanwhile on quarton Normal POV: the corekai were fighting a group of the new corrupted beasts called graspionixs until the the tenkai knights appeared “tenkai knights thank the guardians your here.” beag said as he ran up to them “so whats the problem beag?” dromus asked, beag pointed at the group of the corrupted beasts “oh no not these things again.” beealia said until they heard a voice, then they turn and saw pharoenix “oh yes these things again.” pharoenix shouted “like I said knights you got more then just them to deal with, you have to deal with us too.” pharoenix continued as someone appeared with them “hello knights what a shocking surprise to meet you.” the glowing figure said “how many new corrupted allies are there?” tributon complained. The figure then jumped off the cliff then landed on his feet and zoomed at the knights emitting an electric glow in the dark glow from his body as if it was conducting electricity. “so who are you sparky?” valorn asked as he was ready to fight “name's volectro.” volectro said as he pulled out his weapon it was some kind of whip but valorn charged at him until volectro's whip caught him and started to shocking him “OW OW OW OH OUCHY YEOUCH OW OH OW HEY OW AHH OW THAT HURTS OOH OW.” valorn said as the electric whip kept shocking him. “i got this valorn, hey glow head.” venetta shouted as she fired her webs at volectro. Valorn loosen himself from the whip and went back into battle. “the corekai finally destroyed the new corrupted beasts, pharoenix and volectro were surrounded “you may have won the battle knights but the war is just beginning. We'll meet again this we promise you.” pharoenix said as they vanished. Meanwhile back on earth Normal POV: guren and the others were at the park thinking about what pharoenix told them “guys don't you think that pharoenix is right about the war?” guren asked, beni looked at him with concern “nah he's just trying to scare us and I'll tell you guys one thing we'll make sure that the corrupted don't invade earth cause we'll not lose to the likes of them.” beni said, guren smiled as the others shouted “one for all and all for one.” they all shouted. THE END